Being Human
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Un patient dans un hôpital de Delacroix, en état de mort cérébrale et sans le moindre espoir de se réveiller, selon les médecins. Qu'est-ce que Castiel a ressenti lorsqu'il a repris conscience et s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était plus un ange ?


**Being Human**

Il flottait dans le néant.

Un néant d'une obscurité épaisse et profonde. Mais étrangement, ce néant n'était _pas du tout _silencieux. Deux voix mâles se disputaient.

« _Je vous dis que ce patient a le cerveau complètement grillé ! Ça va plaire à la direction, que vous monopolisiez les lits pour cultiver des légumes !_ »

_« Menacez tant que vous voudrez, Martinez, si vous voulez le débrancher, il faudra me passer sur le corps ! Ce sont aux proches de prendre la décision et personne ne l'a réclamé !_ »

Pourquoi se criaient-ils dessus ? Il n'aimait pas cela… Il n'aimait pas les cris… Il avait crié après quelqu'un de très important… Qui déjà ?

Des yeux verts… Des cheveux courts de la couleur du sable… Une expression désespérée… _Dean_.

Il se souvint. Dean qui voulait dire oui… La résurrection du bâtard de John Winchester… L'entrepôt et les anges qui fondaient sur lui… Le sceau qu'il avait gravé dans sa poitrine… La douleur…

Le néant se déchira… et la gorge de Castiel s'embrasa de douleur.

Il étouffait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas respirer ? Mais non, ça n'allait pas… Il était un ange, les anges n'avaient pas besoin de respirer, c'était les humains qui dépendaient de ça… N'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant il s'étranglait avec _quelque chose _enfoncé dans sa gorge, _quelque chose _qui lui faisait mal, mais pourquoi ressentait-il autant une douleur physique, seul son véhicule était supposé être atteint, pas lui, alors _pourquoi_…

Du bruit partout. Des sons de machinerie, les deux voix qui s'étaient remises à hurler, mais pas l'une contre l'autre, cette fois – _qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Il était pas sensé se réveiller ! _– est-ce qu'ils s'adressaient à lui ?

Des mains sur lui. Qui le plaquaient contre une surface molle. Il n'était pas habitué au contact physique, il ne touchait les autres que pour se battre, plus rarement pour leur donner du réconfort…

Il suffoqua lorsque l'objet placé dans sa gorge fut retiré, mais au moins il pouvait enfin respirer librement. Une curieuse sensation de vertige envahissait son crâne… il ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt. La lumière… trop forte. _Mais normalement, un ange ne craint pas la lumière._

« Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? »

Pourquoi ces questions ? Où se trouvait-il ? Où se trouvait…

« Dean ? »

« Vous vous appelez Dean ? Très bien, monsieur. Vous savez ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Non… Ce n'était pas lui, Dean. Dean était un humain, le fils de Mary Campbell et de John Winchester… Lui se nommait Castiel, il était un ange…

Il était bien un ange, non ?

Le néant l'engloutit à nouveau.

**(****)**

Un bip répétitif résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il se sentait… faible. Et une odeur étrange – du désinfectant – faisait naître une sensation désagréable dans sa bouche.

Il plissa le nez – sentit quelque chose qui rentrait dans ses narines. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi le corps de Jimmy lui paraissait-il aussi… inconfortable ?

Jimmy. _Où était Jimmy ?_

Avec un hoquet, Castiel fouilla la partie de son esprit qui abritait l'esprit de son véhicule. Vide. Jimmy était parti.

Une curieuse sensation d'humidité se glissa sous ses paupières. Il tenta de la chasser en ouvrant les yeux – se concentrer sur n'importe quoi qui ne serait pas la mort de son véhicule.

Une chambre avec des murs jaunes et des fenêtres. Il était allongé dans un lit. Et il portait une curieuse tunique avec des points violets dessus.

Il ne voyait son imperméable nulle part. L'absence du vêtement le faisait se sentir curieusement… nu. Et vulnérable.

Une femme avec un pantalon et une chemise rose, ses cheveux attachés sur la nuque, fit son entrée dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes réveillé, Dean ? »

Dean ? Mais ce n'était pas son nom. Confus, il baissa les yeux et aperçut un bracelet en papier bleu à son poignet gauche, portant une inscription en lettres noires. _Dean Doe._

Devait-il rectifier l'erreur ? Castiel se souvenait de la façon dont les humains le regardaient lorsqu'il leur disait son véritable nom. Il valait probablement mieux qu'il s'abstienne.

Son nez le démangea.

L'infirmière s'avança lorsque son nouveau patient leva la main pour tenter de déloger la canule qui l'oxygénait.

« Dean, vous ne devez pas y toucher » déclara-t-elle en lui saisissant gentiment le poignet. « Vous risquez d'aggraver vos blessures si vous dérangez le matériel médical. »

Médical. L'odeur de désinfectant. Le badge épinglé sur la chemise rose, indiquant _Infirmière P. Arden_. Un hôpital. Il se trouvait dans un hôpital.

L'impression de vertige revint dans sa tête en même temps que Castiel prenait conscience d'un fait terrifiant. Il ne pouvait pas entendre les pensées de cette femme. Ni sentir son aura. Il avait juste conscience de son propre esprit.

Sa poitrine se souleva et il serra les paupières.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de poser la question à voix haute, mais elle lui avait échappé.

« On vous a retrouvé sur un chalut à crevettes, inconscient et couvert de sang » expliqua l'infirmière. « Je dois dire, les pêcheurs ont eu la peur de leur vie, d'autant qu'ils ne savaient pas d'où vous proveniez. En fait, vous seriez littéralement tombé du ciel, d'après eux. »

Tombé du ciel. Si seulement elle savait à quel point cette expression humaine correspondait à son état. Il avait été totalement coupé du Paradis. Il n'était plus un ange.

Il n'était plus un ange.

« Dean ? » fit doucement l'infirmière. « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

Ce fut lorsque la pièce se brouilla devant ses yeux que Castiel se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.


End file.
